


Aegis

by airotsa



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Love Confessions, Smut, So yeah, but very mild, the holy trinity of fanfic content, we need softness in these horrid times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airotsa/pseuds/airotsa
Summary: Yennefer has never been the type of person who can do things by halves, so when Tissaia asks her in Rinde what it is she wants, the sorceress carves her own heart out to offer it up as sacrifice.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Based off tumblr user @scotchandwhitelies' post.

_AEGIS._

Tissaia had come to learn that Yennefer would never follow a path that bore her footprints, still, she tried once more, in this house that was most likely stolen from an unsuspecting victim, that was so lacking compared to what the castle she had once resided in offered. A hovel that shouldn’t be graced by any of the women she had ever taught, much less her greatest protégé, unworthy of her years of practice, of pain.

The Rectoress had prepared herself for pettiness and arrogance only, a foolish mistake on her part. She should have known that the mage was like her in more ways than anticipated, that she would grow to enjoy cruelty, that she would know where to lash her with her tongue most effectively, “How did we get this way? I gave you all I could give. What more do you want?”

The raven-haired woman brushed past her and she dare not turn to face her, her gloved hands against her womb, preparing herself for the next verbal blow that would be thrown her way. The last barb, the most poisonous so far- “You.”

Tissaia took a sharp intake of breath as if she had been punched and centuries of carefully crafted self-control were the only thing that stopped her from reaching for something to help her stand, “All we’ve ever been is hurtful words and bitter disappointments.”

“That’s all you’ve allowed us to be. We could have _everything_ , you and I.” Yennefer chuckled, staring at the back of her once mentor, her hand combing her hair while she looked for her choker. Clenching her teeth when after some minutes she got no response, “I see. You might be the most powerful sorceress in the Continent, but you’re also a coward.”

Blue orbs icy, Tissaia turned, the tendons of her neck struggling to contain her rage at hearing that word, “You know nothing-” She took her gloves off, the cloth squashed in her white-knuckled grip, her mouth in a snarl, “Of the things I’ve seen-” The Rectoress closed her eyes, too many memories were waiting for her barriers to come down, to break her, “The ones I’ve lost.”

Yennefer stood up from where she was, closing the drawer more forcefully than how she had meant to. Her feet carried her towards the window, where the sun was beginning to set, her olive face illuminated by the dying sunlight, “I want to know and that’s the most pathetic thing about this.” Her voice was but the faintest whisper, “That as much as I’ve hated you, I’ve lo-” She stopped herself then.

“You what?” Her ribcage wasn’t equipped to handle the beating of her heart, the organ turning into a beast that was trying to claw its way out of her chest. It frightened her, that after centuries trying her hardest to only feel the bare minimum all her hard work had been undone with two sentences.

“Yennefer?” The sorceress had always been good at resurrecting parts of Tissaia, the mage would rather forget, the ones she hoped to kill with sheer willpower. Ignoring them most of the time, deconstructing them into pieces she could store so deep down their shouts turned to murmurs, “Look at me.”

“When you told me that I would never be loved, even being a beauty- You were right.” The violet-eyed woman fastened the chain around her neck, her fingers tracing the silver star as she lowered her eyebrows, the apples of her cheek flushing. Being impulsive had gotten her in less than ideal situations often, this, however, was the shittiest scenario Yennefer could have ever concocted.

“As you tend to be.” She scoffed, moving an errant raven lock behind her ear. The sun had given away to the blackest night she had seen in months, the stars perfectly visible from her window since the manor was located in the outskirts of town, near the forest. The moon was full.

“No one has ever loved me for me.” The mage looked at her scars, white and calm after so many years, the only part of her that had truly healed from her brokenness. She closed her eyes, focusing on nothing in particular and swallowing with difficulty, Yennefer continued, “No one will.”

“I’m as cursed now as I was with a misshapen spine.” Her thoughts went to her transformation and if she fixated on it enough, she could remember the pain of her bones breaking and bending, the way her blood had filled the room until the air tasted like iron. Her screams a melody of its own as she convulsed like a poisoned, dying, animal.

Lovers, she had had many and, in the end, they had all left her emptier than when they had started the affair. Rubbing her skin raw when she bathed to try and forget that she was wasting away in the kingdom she sacrificed everything to try and control, “Why do I want a baby? There’s your bloody answer.”

“Back in Aretuza, I hated you for it- for every comment- every look, that reminded me of my unworthiness.” Tissaia had been with her as hard as stone and as cruel as the sea that surrounded the castle, but also as mesmerising as the ice everyone gossiped, she had in her veins.

“And still, it’s no secret that I would have jumped off the roof and into the ocean if it got you to smile at me.” She had, in a way; pushing Annika into the pool as an eel after months of comradery, of a tentative and growing sisterhood she was only able to recreate with Sabrina and Triss, losing in the past three decades that, too.

“I thought it would fade, eventually, that I only felt so because you saved me.” How long would she have lasted on the farm? How many years before her father offered her as a prostitute for an additional four marks? Another pig for him to sell repeatedly, “It didn’t.”

“Every time I read a good book, I asked myself if you would like it.” Blue eyes that haunted her every day and every night, the exact colour and shape forever branded into her mind, into her very soul, until the ghost she tried to run away from became one she quietly worshipped. She longed for her, “Small things like that let me know I was utterly fucked.”

“Gods, I’m such an idiot, if Istredd couldn’t love me, how could you?” Yennefer finally moved from the window, opening all the cabinets in the room and taking out vials filled with various substances and herbs to neatly line them on the bed. She conjured parchment and quill to make a list, the pen moving every time she willed it to.

The violet-eyed woman stopped for a moment, staring briefly at the cause of her rising dread and anxiety, whose mask, as always, betrayed nothing of her true thoughts and feelings, “The respected Rectoress of Aretuza, the powerful member of the Chapter… I’d recite all your fucking titles but then we’d be stuck here for another hour.”

“So, there you go, crush that too, as you did every other hope you knew me to have.” Her voice broke a little in the last words and she tried to ignore it happened, crouching and getting from under her bed a travel bag that was enchanted to fit an unlimited amount of personal effects, starting to fill it with the bottles.

“What are you doing?” Tissaia knew the answer, still, her blue eyes went wide and slightly bloodshot when she saw the woman pack. Ready to run away from her and that was just another trait they shared, one she never indulged in after it had once ended in destruction and spilt blood, three centuries ago.

“Leaving.” The mage responded, her tone lacking its usual sarcasm, the bite that always characterized her, “Don’t get me wrong, I like this house and I was looking forward to the orgy but if the bloody Chapter is after me then I’m going to fuck off from a place where they can track me at.”

“Yennefer, stop.” Silence was her reply and she methodically continued with her endeavour until the room was considerably bare of her possessions and her magical signature, “Stop.” A portal opened next to her and with a clenched fist Tissaia closed it, her gaze daring the woman to try to open a new one in her presence.

Her taller frame trembled so slightly with righteous anger, until the Arch-mistress, with her bare hand, latched to her wrist, her thumb caressing the skin of her scars almost reverently. Violet orbs looking into blue ones, incapable even then of making out the names of all the emotions that swam in them, _“Please.”_

“Have you ever used that word before?” Tissaia sighed, shaking her head a little, resting her forehead against hers before the hand at her wrist cupped her cheek and the other one came to rest in the curve of her neck. Their mouths were so close she could feel the warmth radiating from her skin, “You are _precious_ to me. You are _everything_.”

Her lips brushed against Yennefer’s, soft and perfect, melting into each other, their kiss beginning to fix the destroyed bridges of the past. Evoking from them both a primal need, an urgency too long denied, with small sighs and moans as they continued, only parting for air, their cheeks flushed as a result.

Deft hands took off the pins that held her bun in place, her pupils dilatating further when her locks fell from their confinement. And the raven-haired woman’s lips then mashed against hers, tongues battling back and forth while she guided her to stand against one of the posters of the bed, where she pushed her knee between Tissaia’s thighs, eliciting an obscene sound from the brunette.

While Yennefer regained her breath, with her forehead against the crook of the Rectoress’ neck she unbuttoned the sorceress’ dress, letting the garment fall to leave her in only her shift. Her red lips moving to suck on her covered nipple, staining the cotton with lipstick whilst pale hands massaged her scalp, pressing her closer. Hips grinding against her thigh.

Yennefer pushed her back into the bed, the silken sheets shifting under them as she straddled her and Tissaia’s back arched as she ripped the vestment in two, leaving the woman naked under her, her creamy skin bathed in starlight. The sight sent a lightning bolt to her core and she touched the expanse of her flesh in a feather-like fashion.

Standing up, the mage dissolved her own dress into nothingness, crawling back to her partner, smiling when her hips bucked and she whimpered as her palm came to rest on her abdomen. She placed her pale legs over her shoulders, kissing her way up to her inner thighs, choosing a spot and marking her, earning something like a purr from her when the epidermis finally turned blue.

The raven-haired woman parted her folds with her fingers, running her tongue up her slit to her clit torturously slow, keeping it flat against her and then making an _‘O’_ with her mouth, sucking on her pearl until her erratic movements and incoherent mumblings told her she was close, stopping just when she was about to come.

Tissaia wasn’t even finished voicing her protest when she put two fingers into her, curving her digits as her pace turned faster, pumping in and out. Violet eyes dark as curses left the brunette’s lips, her hips meeting her every thrust until she stilled, her name falling off her lips like a prayer.

Yennefer lay on her side next to her, keeping her hair from covering her face as she came down from heaven, moving her locks behind her ear with tenderness. When her blue eyes opened, they had a twinkle she had never seen before in them and before the mage could make sense of anything her leg was positioned on top of her hipbone.

Tissaia inserted two of her fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with her thumb and biting down on her shoulder as she squeaked at the intrusion, “You’re _dripping_. How many times did you imagine this? How many times did you shout my name with my face in your mind?” She kissed her neck, licking the bite mark that would bruise.

“Answer me.” The sorceress slowed down to a stop, ignoring the groan that left her breathless partner, her mouth suckling on her earlobe before beginning to move her fingers against her again, “I- _Ahh-_ Too many- times- to count.” Humming her approval, she increased the force of her thrusts.

Guiding her hips with her other hand she watched through half-lidded eyes as the mage was nearing her peak, possessiveness and fondness swirling in her chest, “You belong to _me._ ” A nod was her response and as a reward she pressed down on her nub, a loud moan telling her she had finally fallen of the cliff that was her pleasure.

When Yennefer once again was breathing easily, her violet eyes ripped the truth from her throat, “I love you too.” Her colour became even redder as she waited for her to do or say something and after some minutes, she planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I’ll return to Aretuza on the condition that your chambers become ours.” Tissaia smiled, taking her hand in her and interlocking their fingers.

“Very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Only Ashes Remain is still a few weeks away from being updated, cause, of course things got worse before they got better, but I'm working on it. 
> 
> For that same reason don't kill me if this was cringey/ooc or just downright shitty lol.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
